Angel Wings
by Emelhi
Summary: After a run in with a demon, Max is forced to accept the help of the shadow hunters and the flock end up staying at the institute. Maximum Ride/ Mortal Instruments crossover. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying something different here because I haven't seen a Mortal Instruments/Maximum Ride crossover [at least not any that I have read] and I thought it would be nice to shake things up a little. I don't really know how well this is going to work out so cut me a little slack, Kay?**

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ABOUT A COUPLE YEARS AFTER MAX AND IN MY STORY THE CITY OF GLASS HAS NOT HAPPENED YET!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't think it needs to be said since I am obviously not James Patterson or Cassandra Clare, but I do not own Max, Fang, Jace, Clary or any of the other characters you recognize.**

Stupid Max. Why on earth did you agree to come to New York again when last time things didn't work out so great? I ducked at the incoming appendage and turned my head, catching sight of the curly blond head behind me with her back pressed to the wall. That's why, I reminded myself as I turned back to face my attacker.

I'd been dumb enough to ask where the flock thought we should go next. Of course Angel and Nudge wanted to come back to New York because 'they have all these great stores we can shop at and stuff'. I kid you not those were Nudge's exact words. Well a shortened version of them anyway. Gazzy and Angel wanted to go to the zoo again and Total voted to follow Angel. Iggy said he really didn't care. He didn't like all the noise but he said it didn't really matter as long as we weren't in the middle of the city all the time. Of course Fang was no help and just stood there silently when we discussed it.

So now we're in New York. The rest of the flock was in an old abandoned apartment building waiting for Angel and me to bring back some groceries. But at the moment we were being held up by this thing. I have no idea what it was but the only good guess I could come up with was that it was an experiment gone wrong. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before, and that's saying a lot considering how screwed up my life is.

Apparently its mind was wired weird or something because Angel could only pick up bits and pieces or what it was thinking. And she wasn't able to control its mind so I was stuck with the old fashion way of butt-kicking. But it wasn't working out exactly like I had planned. Somehow we ended up in a side alley off a really busy street, but we were back far enough we went unnoticed. We couldn't exactly just fly out considering we were trying to lie low and tons of people would see us if we did. Not to mention it was getting dark and I knew the flock would start worrying soon. I was going to get it when we got back.

I kicked out my leg and landed a solid kick against its abdomen as it lunged at me again. I let out a satisfied huff and brushed my hands as I watched it hit a wall and crumple to the ground. Finally the thing was done. I turned to Angel.

"Let's go sweetie. The flock will be worried." I started to usher her back to the street but didn't get very far. She's pretty immoveable when she wants to be.

"Max." Her eyes widened in warning as she looked past me. "Look out!!" Her words turned into a shrill scream.

I was about halfway turned around when I saw that thing flying at does nothing ever die when it is supposed to_?_ I thought as the thing caught my shoulder in its mouth, sinking its teeth into my shoulder. I gasped and threw it off me. I reached my right hand across the touch my shoulder. It came off bloody. Dang it, there goes one of my favorite shirts. Now I was mad.

I spun quickly to face the creature again and my vision blurring slightly. "Max?" It was more of question this time. I shook my head, clearing my head.

_I'm okay. Stay behind me. _I thought knowing she would pick them up. I pushed her a little back a little further shielding her as much as I could.

The thing came rushing at me again and I stepped forward quickly to meet it and get more space between Angel and us. But it was a mistake to move so fast. My vision blurred again I squeezed my eyes shut. Opening them again I saw the thing was coming at me faster than I thought. I didn't have much time, but before I could react there was a flash of gold and the thing was gone.

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Angel hadn't moved from her spot. Thankfully, she was still against the wall eyes wide and mouth opened in a small o.

Turning back to the alley, I saw a young man pulling a knife out of the experiment's body. He was wearing all black, which made his shock of blonde hair look that much lighter. I knew he was the flash I saw, but I'd never seen a human move that fast. My eyes widened even further when I saw the body of the experiment disappear. One second it was there, the next it wasn't. I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It was really gone.

Suddenly I was hit from behind, knocking me over. "Max, are you okay?" Angel asked hugging me tight. I winced as she grabbed my shoulder. I've had much worse, but it still hurt when an extra-strength mutant kid had a hold of it.

"Yeah, but honey let go of my shoulder." I said and she immediately gasped and let go. I studied the wound. My shirt was torn and there were ugly red marks. "I'll be fine in a bit." I assured her seeing her expression.

"That needs to be looked at. I can help if you come with me." A smooth voice said and my head snapped up. The guy was walking towards us and for the first time I got a good look at him. He was tall, well built, and extremely handsome. He had nothing on Fang, but he was still gorgeous. He was around our age and from the looks of it thought he was god's gift to women.

"I can take care of it." I replied shortly looking for the knife I knew he had. I noticed faint scars on his forearms. They weren't wounds as much as some sort of designs. What kind of person would voluntarily scar his arms up like that? But I guess I already knew he wasn't normal. I mean, he moved so fast and that thing he killed disappeared. Plus the fact that he was wielding that huge knife he stabbed the thing with. But what exactly did that mean?

I stood up and swayed slightly on my feet. Angel gripped me and I gratefully leaned on her. What was wrong with me? My head was pounding and my vision blurred whenever I made a movement. Surely that little bite wouldn't affect me so much. I'd had much worse. What was so different about this?

"Max. I think we need to go with him." Angel whispered and I looked at her in surprise. "He can help. That thing that bit you," She shuddered. "It wasn't normal." I almost rolled my eyes. Obviously it wasn't normal.

"No Angel. We have to get back to the flock." I said softly before raising my voice to speak to the guy. "Not that I don't appreciate your help but we really have to be going."

_Maximum you really should listen to Angel. She's right._ The voice popped in making my head hurt that much more. _Don't make me do this _the voice threatened but I ignored it and turned to walk out towards the street.

My head exploded and I bite down on my lip keeping the scream that was building in my throat from escaping. I squeezed my eyes shut and vaguely heard Angel yelling my name as my knees gave out.

Before I could hit the ground a pair of strong arms swept me up. For a second I imagined Fang's strong arms around me, but snapped out of it when it was a different voice spoke.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked as the pain in my head dulled to a throb. I would have called him a sexist pig or something, but at the moment I didn't know if I was capable of recognizable speech. Angel spoke up and I realized he must have been addressing her.

"Arial." She said and I silently praised her for being smart enough not to give her real name.

_Thanks so much Max. _I heard her reply dryly in my head.

_If anything happens U&A. It doesn't matter if anybody else sees you just find the flock._ I told her.

_Nothings going to happen. But even if it did, I won't leave you. _Angel tried to assure me, but sometimes reassurance from an eight-ish year old kid isn't what a person needs.

"Put me down." I demanded, cutting off whatever the guy had been saying and trying to slip out of his grip. It wasn't working. No matter how crappy I felt, I was not okay with being carried by some guy I didn't know. I wasn't even okay with being carried around by a guy I did know. Except Fang, I'd be okay with him carrying me around.

He looked at me. "You're still conscious?" His eyebrows were raised a fraction of an inch in surprise.

"Of course I am." I snapped. "Now put me down." My struggling still did no good. "Angel, a little help?" I said looking at her. Normally I tell her not to use her powers on people, but hey, there were exceptions right?"

She shook her head. "Sorry Max. We really need to go with him." My mouth popped open in protest but nothing came out. Since when did she turn down an opportunity to use her powers?

"Look, uh Max." He looked at Angel for confirmation. "That thing was not normal. Right now you have demon blood running through your veins. So unless you want to be dead in an hour, I really need to get you back to the Institute."

The Institute? I froze. That was the place we found Total in years back. It was like a branch of the school. I was not going back there. Did that mean this guy was working for them?

"Max. Max! Calm down, its not the same place. And since I'm not letting you die we're going." Angel said firmly as she tugged on the guy's black shirt, leading us towards the mouth of the alley. That's about the time everything went black.

**So, my fabulous readers, is this worth continuing? It's your decision so let me know. I have an idea with how I'm wanting this to go (if I continue), but not a definite idea so any suggestions would be great! And it might be a little bit before i put the next section up cuz at the moment my life is kind of hectic. Thanks for reading! Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. First off thanks to everybody who read chapter one and put up with me and my slowness. I promise i didn't quit. Second, thanks to the reviewers who reminded me to update, it really helps. Thirdly, sorry it took so long. I was out of the country for a while with no access to a computer of anykind and i know you dont want excuses so i'll just stop there. I didnt proof read it cuz i just wanted to get it up so i know its not my best and sorry if there are mistakes. if you point them out ill fix them as soon as possible. enjoy and THANKS!!**

My thoughts ran thickly together as I tried to process where I was and what had happened. Of course it wasn't working as well as I hoped due to the fact that my head currently felt like it was going to spontaneously combust. My eyes felt like they had been sewn together and my limbs felt heavy, but that's never stopped me before. I pried my eyes open slowly and pushed myself up on my elbows. Looking around I saw I was in a long room with a bunch of vacant beds. It took me a moment to realize I had no idea where I was or more importantly where the flock was. I had to find them and make sure they were all right. I shut my eyes tightly and rubbed my temple, trying to remember anything I could. My head still throbbed dully and it reminded me of the brain attack I had before everything went black. Before that there had been a boy. A blond boy had stepped in a killed that demon thing that was attacking Angel and me. Angel. Oh no. I had no idea where she was or if she was alright. If anybody had laid a finger on her I swear I was going to kill them.

I kicked the covers off me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. It was then I noticed that I was not wearing the same shirt or shorts I had on before. I can count the number of outfits I have on a hand and the one I was wearing was definitely not one of my own. For one thing, I definitely did not own any pair of shorty shorts like the ones that were barely covering my butt now. I felt my cheeks grow hot. That meant somebody had changed me and I was definitely not comfortable with that. I hoped it was Angel, that would be the least embarrassing and it meant nobody had discovered my wings. But if somebody had found out and the secret leaked out, the press would be all over us again and I've had enough of that thank you very much.

I slid out of the bed and almost jumped back in as soon as the cold floor touched my bare feet. Ignoring the urge to curl back up in the bed I strode to the door, determined to find Angel and get out of this place as soon as possible. My fingers slid around the doorknob when a thought came to me.

_Angel? _I asked tentatively in my head. With any luck she would be okay and paying attention enough to fill me in a little.

_Max! You're awake! _Her reply was quick and a wave of relief washed over me. At least I knew she was nearby and she sounded happy so things couldn't be that bad. Hopefully

_Are you okay? Where are you? _I asked as my hand yanked the door open and I walked into a long hallway. It was kind of dark and the only light shown from some sort of lamp thing that hung on the wall. It smelled dusty and for a moment the urge to sneeze came over me, but it passed quickly.

_I'm fine. Jace and Izzy are really nice. And Max. I like Max. But Izzy can't cook. She's almost as bad as you._ I resisted the urge to groan. Leave it to an eight year old to forget the important stuff. I heard her giggle. _Oopps. Sorry Max._ She apologized before launching directions at me. I ran down the hall, wanting to see for myself that she was okay.

When I got to the place she directed me to, I threw the door open. Before I could cast a complete glance around the room a little bundle of blond curls attacked me. "MAX!" I hugged her tightly to me for a second before pushing her back a little so I could look at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked looking for any sign of scratch or bruise on her. Well she did have a couple but they were old and from toughing it on the streets. We stopped in at my mom's once in a while but if we stayed there it put them in too much danger.

"I promise I'm okay Max." She said aloud but she sent different thoughts to my head._ I haven't told them anything because I pretended to sleep for so long and I made sure they didn't find out about our wings._

"Good girl." I muttered as I pulled her against me in a quick hug. I was happy she told me but really, I was just relieved to find her unhurt. I stood up from the position I had dropped to when Angel ran to me and looked around the room. It looked like we were in a library and there were books everywhere, filling the shelves that were far from reach. There were red overstuffed chairs sitting by an empty fireplace. Sprawled out in one chair was the blond boy that had showed up in the alley. In the other chair was a willowy girl with raven straight raven hair. She had a very pretty face, but something about her was dangerous. They both were.

I took a breath. "Alright then." I started awkwardly. "Umm. We'll just be on our way then." I said wrapping and arm around Angel's shoulder getting ready to steer her toward the door. But a voice stopped me from leaving.

"How are you awake already?" I turned to see the blonde boy's eyeing me with calculating eyes. "Clary was out for three days when she was attacked. You shouldn't be up for almost another day." He spoke in a smooth quiet voice and I suspect he was talking more to himself then anybody else, but I heard him.

"I've been out for two days?" I asked, and then groaned when I realized what this meant. "Man, Fang is going to murder me when we get back." I muttered. "Look. I appreciate you stepping in and getting rid of that thing and for taking care of An-Ariel." I corrected myself quickly. "But we really have to go. There will be people looking for us and we've been gone way to long already." Turning to the door and guided Angel toward our exit but in a flash the boy was standing in the doorway blocking our path. I automatically tensed. I knew for a fact no normal human could move that fast and it just reminded me that I had no clue what we were facing.

"Wait." He said resting a hand on either side of the door. "You can't go yet. You could still have demon blood in you and it's not safe for you to leave. That demon was after you for some reason and you're in danger if you leave this place." He said calmly and I snorted at his remark. I could take care of the danger if it came our way again. I mean, I've been beating down experiments all my life.

"Jace. Not again." The girl had risen from her chair and was walking toward us. Well at least I knew the boy's name now. "You can't keep dragging mundies here." She hissed. "They don't belong here." That was my cue to jump in.

"You know what? You're completely right." I agrees whole-heartedly. I turned to face Jace and took another step toward him. "Now if you would kindly remove yourself from our path we can go."

"No." His gold eyes gleamed. He turned his head toward the girl. That demon was hissing something about Valentine wanting her." He said with a jerk of his head toward me. "I want to know what my father wants with her." He turned back to me with fierce eyes and I tucked Angel closer to my side. Of course I also had no idea was he was blabbering about and was getting tired to the whole situation. "And you're not leaving until I get my answers." That was it. Nobody tells Maximum Ride what to do.

"For the last time. Move. And if you don't I'll do it for you." I threatened icily and for a second surprise flickered across his face but it was gone as soon as it came. But then he widened his stance and crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly as he looked at me. A smirk played across his face as if daring me to try it. I smiled sweetly and I took the last few steps to close the distance. Planting my hands on his chest I gave his a shove backwards, not as hard as I would have had I been moving Fang but it was harder than needed. Unsurprisingly he flew out into the hall and hit the wall on the other side. Stepping around him, I smirked at the shock on his face. Apparently he wasn't used to being pushed around. I walked calmly away from him, Angel grabbing my hand and walking at my side.

"Jace?" The girls concerned voice rang out as she ran to check on him, but I didn't turn around. I wasn't concerned with what was happening behind me.

"Angel? Are there any clothes around here I could switch to so I can get out of this ridiculous outfit?" I said gesturing to the way too short shorts and tight jacket. She giggled at me but nodded.

"Those are Izzy's clothes. She's tall like you but you wouldn't like what she does. There's some stuff this way though." She led me to another room and opened the door. It was remarkably bare and there was nothing on the walls to indicate someone lived in the room. But when she pulled a drawer out there clothes were evidence that someone did indeed live there. I picked out a plain black shirt and pair of athletic shorts that would have to make due for the time being.

"Max?" I turned to see her sitting on the bed, swinging her feet lightly and looking at me with wide blue eyes. I shut the drawers and sat next to her, the clothes sitting on my lap. "Valentine is a bad man." She said quietly. "What if Jace is right and he is after us for some reason?"

_She is right you know. You need to stay here awhile._ No. I thought stubbornly until I felt the twinge of pain in my head and winced.

_Fine. Fine. We'll at least talk. Happy?_ I thought sarcastically. Right now I really couldn't afford another full out brain attack. I still didn't feel o 100 percent and with the rest of the flock gone for now I had to think of Angel.

_For now._ The voice replied and I groaned. I was taking advice from a eight year old and a voice in my head. I must be nuts.

"Angel, would it make you feel better if we at least stayed long enough to talk some stuff out?" I asked and she nodded a little making her curls bounce. "Okay. I got a plan but right now I got to get out of this clown suit." Angel smiled and giggled a little. I peeled off the ridiculous outfit I had and pulled on the clothes we got from the drawers. It was all big on me but luckily the shorts had drawstring that I pulled tight. I had just pulled the shirt over my wings when the door swung open and Jace walked in with his head down, muttering to himself. As soon as I spun around to turn my wings away from him his head snapped up and his golden eyes narrowed. He took in my new wardrobe and a flicker or laughter danced in his eyes but just as before the emotion was gone just as quickly as it come.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked in a hard voice that I'm sure he used to intimidate many people. To bad it didn't work on me.

"Well I was thinking since you have questions and I need answers we could stay a bit." His eyes narrowed a fraction more at my wording but he didn't object. "On a couple of conditions." I added.

**Soooo.... I know the ending just chops off but it was as good as stopping place as any so hope it doesnt bother you too much ;D but other than that, what do you think? Let me know! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but no promises. REview! it makes me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. So I need some help. As I've been writing, I've figured out that the original plan the story is not going to work. So I need some ideas on where to go with this. I like writing the story because I think some of the character's interactions will be fun. BUT I can't do that if I have no story line. I've been trying to figure out what to do for a while (hence the long time since an update) and I'm just not coming up with anything. So if you have any ideas drop me a note and maybe i can start writing again! Thanks and sorry if you thought it was a chapter. With a little luck the next one will be up soon (cross your fingers) 


	4. Author's Note

Alright guys. Bad news.

After I got a particularly loud review (which I really appreciate by the way) from this anonymous reader called AWeirdPerson, it made me try to come back to this story. When I got to a new chapter and realized I had lost any motivation to continue this story. I actually attempted it several times anyway, but I wasn't producing anything I was happy with.

I haven't read either series for a very long time, so it would be extremely difficult to write a decent in-character story. Also, at this point in my life I don't have the time I would like to dedicate to this story. So I think the best thing to do is to see if anyone wants to adopt it.

If anyone is interested let me know and I'm sure we can work something out.

I'm sorry for starting a story and not being able to finish it because I know how frustrating that is to readers. I'm hoping someone will pick this up and continue it so you guys won't be left hanging.

Sorry again!


End file.
